The Hunter (Jack Reacher)
The Hunter (real name unknown) is the secondary antagonist of the 2016 action thriller film Jack Reacher: Never Go Back. He is a highly skilled former military sniper and a freelance powerful assassin who works for General James Harkness. He is portrayed by actor Patrick Heusinger. Jack Reacher: Never Go Back Reacher and Turner's Interrogation Beginning The former military policeman turned vigilante Jack Reacher and Susan Turner are arriving to the house of Turner's attorney; Colonel Bob Moorcroft, there, the latter reveals that there is much evidence that Turner was involved in the murders of two US military soldiers at Afghanistan and that she was accused of espionage, however, Reacher believes that she was framed. Killing Col. Moorcroft Col. Moorcroft also reveals that Reacher's old acquaintance; Candice Dayton had filed a paternity suit against him and claiming that he is actually the father of her 15 years old daughter; Samantha Dayton. After visiting the colonel and revealing this information, an assassin known as 'The Hunter '''arrives and kills Colonel Moorcroft. Hunting Reacher and Turner Afterwards, Reacher goes to Samantha ,but she rebuffs him, believing that he is after her biological mother because of the reason she was drug addict in her past. After this, Reacher quickly finds out that he was framed in Colonel Moorcroft's murder and detained alongside Turner. After this, a group of assassins arrive to the place in order to kill them both ,but Reacher manages to defeat them, rescues Turner and escape to Colonel Sam Morgan's house, having deduced that he is involved in the conspiracy in order to extract information. After they leave with another information from Morgan, '''The Hunter '''arrives and kills Morgan and frames Reacher once again. Reacher and Turner reveal surveillance pictures of Samantha and surmise that she is at danger, arriving to her house only to find her step parents dead and a terrified Samantha hiding inside the kitchen sink. Upon learning from a friend; Sgt. Leach that he has also been framed in Morgan's death, Reacher decides to escort Samantha to a private school for protection, but finds out that she has her mobile phone and that the enemy probably knows where they exactly are. They are discarding the phone and doing a quick exit during which Samantha steals one of the students' backpacks in order to use the credit cards. Capturing Samantha Reacher, Turner and Samantha are going to New Orleans in searching of Daniel Prudhomme, the only eyewitness to the murders that Turner was been framed for. They find him in a derelict warehouse filled with drug addicts and they are learning that Prudhomme is actually connected to Parasource -- a private military organization that are attempting to cover up the murders. Reacher then contacts Turner's friend; Capt. Anthony Espin to take Prudhomme into custody but they are ambushed by another group of assassins and Prudhomme is killed, while Reacher rescues Espin and reveals that the assassins are actually contactors of Parasource. The CEO of Parasource; '''General James Harkness '''then sends '''The Hunter ',which is revealed to be Harkness' enforcer, to capture Samantha after she uses a credit card to order room service. Reacher, Turner and Espin are acting upon information which had been provided by Prudhomme and intercept a weapons flight due to leaving the USA. There, they are confronting Harkness and his men and then they are accusing them by corruption. Upon opening the crates, Espin finds weapons as declared in the flight manifest. Before Turner can be re-arrested, Reacher opens up one of the weapons crates and finds out that they are filled with opium. Then, they learn that Harkness had framed Turner because of the reason she investigated his activities, so he framed her in the murders of the two soldiers who discovered that Harkness, The Hunter or Parasource are selling weapons for insurgents and smuggling drugs to the US. Later, Espin and his men arrive arrest Harkness, clearing Reacher and Turner's names. However, besides of Harkness' defeat, The Hunter and his men locate and pursue Samantha across the streets to lure Reacher into a conflict. The Final Confronation Afterwards, Turner and Reacher arrive to an unknown place in the streets, There, Turner kills one of the assassins while Reacher kills another one upon the rooftop. Later, The Hunter manages to capture Samantha and threatens to kill her, but she manages to escape and steal his gun. Reacher then tackles The Hunter and they engage into a lengthy and vicious fight. Death After their fight, Reacher gains the upper hand, breaks the Hunter's hand, and then, ends the fight with breaking the villain's neck, ultimately defeating and killing him once and for all. Personality The Hunter is extermely powerful, cold, dark and manipulative person whose never stopping in his assassinations and enjoys of murdering military people one by one at all costs. Besides of being so powerful and manipulative, The Hunter is also extremely intelligent. Category:Big Bads Category:Terrorists Category:Assassin Category:Right-Hand Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:The Heavy